Malditos regalos
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Robin tiene todos los regalos de navidad para sus nakamas, excepto uno y por eso le pide ayuda al renito mas adorable del mundo, Chopper. ¿Conseguirá comprar el regalo perfecto? Zoro x Robin. Feliz navidad.


Robin y Chopper se encontraban andando por las calles de una isla de invierno del Nuevo Mundo. Las calles se escuchaba villancicos tradicionales reconocido por todos los mares, la gente parecía alegre y agradable, se podía oler que dentro de poco seria Navidad.

Y esto le preocupaba a la arqueóloga. No porque fuera Navidad, a ella le encantaba y más con su familia alocada. Lo que más le preocupaba eran los regalos. Si, los regalos. Ha luchados con miles de Marine, ha escapado durante 20 años del Gobierno Mundial, es una de las mujeres más temidas de todo el Nuevo Mundo, temía unos simples regalos.

Y os preguntareis ¿por qué? Si a Luffy le regalas un cacho de carne y es el chico más feliz del mundo. O a Brook le regalas unas bragas y es el esqueleto más feliz del mundo, o un simple beso de sus damas para Sanji. Y os seguiréis preguntando ¿por qué tanto problema por unos simples regalos?

Bueno…tenía todos los regalos, excepto una persona… y no entendía por que no encontraba nada para dicha persona. Ese era Roronoa Zoro.

No sabía que regalarle estas Navidades y por eso se había llevado a su pequeño y adorable cómplice, Chopper. El renito no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarla, ya que le parecía hasta adorable que Robin se preocupara tanto por el, iniciando un nuevo camino para los dos, ya que siempre se habían llevado mal. Y lo que más deseaba el reno es que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo se llevaran bien.

-Qué te parece un libro de Katanas.-aconsejo el renito ilusionado.

-Es muy predecible.- sonrió tiernamente la morena.

-Y algo para que limpie sus katanas.- siguió aconsejando.

-Fufufufu. Eso se lo va a comprar Franky y Usopp.

-¿Y sake?- no se le ocurría mas ideas al pequeño renito.

Ella rio sin poder remediarlo.-Eso se lo vamos a regalar todos.- y era verdad, todo el mundo le iba a regalar sake que seguro que tendría para tres o cuatro días.

Los dos siguieron paseando por las nevadas calles de la isla observando cada tienda y comercio que hubiera a su alrededor, preguntándose qué le podría gustar y a la vez sorprender al peliverde. Pero nada se le ocurría. Aunque eso no era lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo Chopper, sino pensaba una cosa muy lejana.

Tenía una enorme curiosidad y no se atrevía a preguntar directamente a la chica y era, porque tenía tantas ganas de comprarle a Zoro algo distinto, es decir, porque quería currarse el regalo del peliverde si con una simple botella de sake, pero no ella quería regalarle algo especial. Y no entendía le motivo, si siempre se ha tratado con frialdad.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?- le sonrío tiernamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Chopper.

-Nada.

-Seguro.- no se lo creía.-Chopper.-le llamo agachándose a él para cogerle en brazos y abrazarle. La cara de preocupación de Chopper no le gustaba nada y pensó que quería contarle algo y no sabía cómo decírselo.-Si quieres que te compre algodón de azúcar solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-No…no es eso…aunque ahora que lo dices si me apetece, Robin.- no podía negarle nada y más cuando se comportaba como un dulce niño. Su instinto maternal siempre salía a la luz con el pequeño reno. –Es queeeee….

-Tranquilo, dímelo. No me voy enfadar.- es que no podía enfadarse con él, nunca.

-Me lo prometes.-lo dijo apenado por dudar de ella, había confianza para contarse siempre la verdad. Ella asintió un tanto confundida. –Es que no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por el regalo de Zoro. El con una botella de sake le valdría.

-No se…me apetece regalarle algo distinto. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero es que no se me ocurre nada. Lo siento, Robin.

-No te disculpes pequeñín.- froto su nariz con la del renito siendo un beso esquimal. –A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada. Este hombre es tan complicado.

-Y por qué no hacemos una lista de lo que le gusta y sus características. Para ser Zoro.- hizo un gesto característico de Zoro, es decir, frunció el ceño tipo Zoro salvándole una sonrisa a la morena.

-Fufufufu. Puede funcionar. –esta conversación se fue fluyendo mientras caminaban llegando a un parque. Rápidamente Chopper fue corriendo a un banco mientras la morena se iba a comprar un algodón de azúcar y algo calentito para ella.

-Gracias.-agradeció Chopper al recibir su algodón de azúcar. La morena se sentó a su lado, debía beberse rápido su café caliente o se congelarían en unos segundos. Realmente hacia mucho frio. – A ver. ¿Qué le gusta a Zoro?- se preguntaron ambos y lo primero que se le vino a sus mentes fue las katanas.

-Las katanas, dormir, el sake, entrenar.-enumero con los dedos.

-Si eso lo sabemos todos…- se colocó una pezuña en su barbilla pensando.

-Bueno…- la morena profundizo más recordando acontecimientos que le podía ayudar.-Siempre me ayuda a regar, creo que será por que le gusta las flores.-aunque no lo pareciera sonaba como una pregunta.

-Pero creo que no le guste unas simples flores.

-También tienes razón.-imito al renito.-Una manta. Siempre esta durmiendo en cualquier parte y algún día cogerá un resfriado.-el negó.-Una foto de toda la tripulación.

-No. Además no tenemos ninguna foto de todos porque no le gusta hacerse fotos.- sí que este hombre era complicado.

-¿Te?- las ideas se le iba acabando.

-Hay mucho en el Sunny.

-Tiene razón, además a él solo le gusta el té negro.

-No lo sabía.- pensándolo mejor, nadie sabía que ese era el té que le gustaba el espadachín.

-Sí. Siempre después de darse un baño de su duro entrenamiento se toma uno para relajarse. – su mirada estaba fija en el cielo pensando las veces que había visto el peliverde tomar té.

-¿Y unas pesas?

-Hace unos días le acompañe a comprarse unas pesas enormes.- otra cosa que nadie sabía. Sí que ocultaba cosas.

-Un GPS.- bromeo, aunque tampoco sería una mala idea.

-Creo que eso no funcionara. Aunque…-recordó.- ahora se pierde menos. Por lo menos cuando me acompaña a comprar unos libros le tengo que indicar la dirección dos o tres veces. Fufufufu. – en serio, se lo decía en serio. Si con él tenía que indicárselo cada intervención.

-¿Y algo de ropa?

-A mí me parece que va muy bien como esta, además seguro que no se la pondría.

-Si.- los dos se dieron por vencido.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y dentro de poco empezarían a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de navidad y debería revisar los regalos por si acaso. Antes de irse al barco compraron unas cuantas cosas como libros, medicinas y algunas cosas más que necesitaban.

En un punto el renito se adelantó por que la morena seguiría buscando algo para el peliverde pero no hubo éxito. Resignada decidió volver al Sunny, pero en el camino se encontró a alguien sorprendiéndole por completo.

Delante de sus narices se encontraba Zoro entrenando con una enorme pesa y sin camiseta. Seguramente se estaría muriendo de frio.

-Zoro.- le llamo interrumpiendo al espadachín.

-Eh…ah hola, mujer.- detuvo su entrenamiento acercándose a ella.

-No tienes frio.-el negó y ella no se lo creyó. Le toco la mejilla derecha sintiendo el frio cuerpo del peliverde atreves del guante. –Estas helado. –froto sus hombros para que entrara un poco en calor.

-Esto me viene bien. Asi ejercito mi cuerpo.- aparto su rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas, no por el frio, sino de la vergüenza.

-Si pero…-lentamente se fue quitando el abrigo delante de sus narices revelando un jersey y unos pantalones que le protegería temporalmente del frio. Aunque no revelara nada pero para Zoro era la mujer más sexy y preciosa del Nuevo Mundo.-Puedes coger un constipado…- le envolvió con su abrigo que para ella le valía muy grande, para el perfecto.-como una hipotermia, gripe, fiebre…

-Me da igual. Es por eso que hago esto para ejercitar mi cuerpo. Achus.-estornudo para después frotarse la nariz.

-Lo ves cabezota. Achus…-ella le imito.

-Tu sí que eres cabezota.-sin avisar le abrazo para que los dos entraran en calor. De repente empezó a nevar y a ellos le daba igual, estaban calentitos entre los brazos del otro. –Aun no te has rendido con lo del regalo.- ella negó.

-Sabes que eres una persona muy complicada.

-Eso es lo que te enamoro de mi.- ella rodo los ojos, le encantaba el enorme eco que tenia de sí mismo.

-Algunas veces desearía que no fuera así. Fufufufu. –bromeo la chica. –Dime que quieres para navidad.-hizo un puchero muy infantil.

-No te vas a rendir verdad.- ella negó. Más que nunca quería saberlo. –Lo que quiero para navidad es que nunca me abandones.

Le enterneció mucho, era tonta pensar que Zoro quisiera algo materialista. A él le bastaba con que ella estuviera siempre con él y que nunca se separara.

-Zoro.- le beso en los labios lentamente. Nunca se acostumbraría a estos efectos en público.- Te quiero.-le volvió a besar y le abrazo más fuerte disfrutando el momento. –Se me acaba de ocurrir lo que te voy a regalar.-le susurró al oído.-Te parece bien unas vacaciones tu y yo, solos sin nuestros nakamas.

-Eso estaría genial.-la verdad es que le apetecía. En el barco nunca podían hacer nada para ocultar su secreto y eso de tener, aunque sea un día libre, unos momentos de intimidad con su chica, seria para el mejor regalo del mundo. – Aunque ahora yo me siento mal por el regalo que te he comprado.

-¿Me has comprado algo?-le sorprendió tanto que se separó de él levemente.

-Si.- sintió como algo se apoyaba en su muñeca derecha. Rápidamente vio su muñeca sorprendida. Era una pulsera de plata muy simple donde ponía: Always. -¿Te gusta?- ella asintió con los ojos vidriosos. –Feliz navidad, mujer.

-Feliz navidad, espadachín.- le beso en los labios levemente. Le agarro de la mano y tiro de él guiándole hacia el pueblo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- enarco una ceja sin entender nada.

-Tú me has dado el regalo de navidad, así que yo te daré ahora mismo.

-Espero que valga la pena mujer.-ella sonrío, por un día que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y más en navidad, sonaba tan romántico.

 **Fin…**

 **Sé que hoy no es navidad, pero publico ahora por que mañana no me va a dar tiempo a publicar. Espero que os haya gustado, ya que estoy falta de imaginación y por fin estoy libre. Joder termina los exámenes y los trabajos de la universidad el 20 y de regalo de navidad te ponen trabajos. Pero aun así he vuelto y ya esto manos a la obra escribiendo los nuevos capítulos de mis fic. Espero que me mandéis un montón de review. Bss y abrazos a todos y felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.**

 **Pd: siento por las faltas de ortografías, que seguro que habrá un montón.**


End file.
